masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Foods
Foods are edible substances that are served throughout two galaxies, the most common reason is nourishment. Abuela's huevos rancheros A personal favorite of James Vega as he often attempts to cook it, sometimes with unknown eggs. BlastOhs A sweet, tasty, high-sucrose breakfast cereal. These dehydrated potato-chocolate snacks, that exists in both dextro and levo-protein brands, are earmarked for use in trade and negotiation. Large quantities of the product can be found in Vetra's room on the Tempest. Canned fish A canned fish food product that can be found at various locations on the Nexus and the Tempest. Edible arthropods At least one space station in orbit of Tefnut breeds them. Eden Sunrise A cereal. In addition to the crew of the Tempest, the Space Hamster also enjoys it. Fish and chips Cortez wants it during the party, his description causes Jack to want it. Fruits, vegetables and other edible plants A collection of foods that can be served without being a part of a dish or is considered a dish on its own. Amanita jatanum; redbulb mushroom; ember shroom A mushroom that grows on Elaaden. It has mild psychoactive effects but also valuable medicinal properties. Extracted agents could be used to enhance medi-gel's pain-reducing capabilities. Cardacha cthonis; thulus stem; octopus plant A plant that grows on Voeld. It has a high nutritional content and extremely nutritious seeds are tucked into the stem coil. The stem is also water-rich and could be easily peeled. Coffee bean Alec Ryder, along with many Andromeda Initiative personnel, are coffee drinkers. SAM owes his existences to the bean. Diplazium dizona; sword fern; stickgrass A plant that grows on Kadara. When gathered and properly cooked, this plant is a tasty source of vitamins and minerals. Elmohk A fruit grown on Aya. Its organic material is composed of: 74% water, 25.5% Cellulose, 0.5% minerals. Hops Most of these plants are used to create drinks and all can be acquired during Task: Better Crafting. *Cascade, Golding, Saaz hops. A crate containing them can be found on the Hyperion. *Unicellular fungi, saccharomyces cerevisiae; a mushroom that grows on Havarl. *A plant that grows on Kadara; its Dandelion root, Sorghum, and Cyone Aloe can all be used. Korkro A root that krogan grow. It takes a while to chew through it. Drack is fond of it. Lactarius assefa; thatchcap mushroom; soldier's joy A mushroom that grows on Havarl. It has an extremely high nutritional content, especially rich in protein, though it has to be prepared carefully as it has a sour aftertaste. Lagenaria lunarium; moon gourd; whitepulp melon A succulent segmented gourd that grows on Elaaden. It has a high nutritional value and water content. The flesh surrounding the seeds could be eaten raw, or sliced and dried for storage. Neolecta riftia; tubeworm fungus; trumpet plants A fungi plant that grows on Eos. It has a high nutritional content, and a pleasant taste from absorbing mineral salts. Nereocystis hamonia; pearl kelp; thin-stem A kelp-like plant that grows on Kadara. It may have kelp anscestors. While not especially nutritious, it is vitamin-rich and has a pleasantly cleansing taste. Paripo A sweet, thick-crusted fruit grown on Aya, with a little bite. Its organic material is composed of: 77% water, 22% Cellulose, 1% minerals. To buy one means that you have something to celebrate. Quilloa A fruit grown on Aya. Its organic material is composed of: 63% water, 35% Cellulose, 2% minerals. Ruberia majora; longcoral; crimson longfrond A plant that grows on Kadara. It has a high protein content, though its tough fibers and thick roots would require a long coocking time. Sargania fructanis; red-veined saragras; candy plant A plant that grows on Havarl. The stems of this plant produce a red syrup with a suprisingly high sugar content. However, it will stain both armor and teeth if spilled. Strawberry Some of the Nexus personnel believes that the Hydroponics department will soon grow it. Tarvav A nutritious plant which, properly dried and prepared, is given to angaran children, or Suvi for the movie night, as a snack. It costs 9 credits and is obtained from Yveth, General Goods Merchant, on Aya. Tupo A berry. It is an ingredient in the Tupari drink. Grunnien Roast Drack prepares one with fresh vegetables for the Tempest crew, though it appears that Peebee may only be served sandwiches due to tasting it early. GX5 A canned food product that can be found at various locations on the Nexus and the Tempest. The Space Hamster is fed it. High-grade Provisions Various quality cuisine items used to prepare diplomatic dinners aboard starships. Rupert Gardner requests it. Noodles Noodle House sells it on the Citadel. Grunt buys it, but claims it was a bit too spicy. Nutrient paste *A quarian on the Citadel mentions that she consumes it. *Most foods on Aya are converted into a nutrient paste that can feed an entire planet and then some. According to Peebee, the angaran nutrient paste smells great but tastes bad. Mashed potatoes An dish of potatoes that has been mashed. An Hyperion crew member expresses his desire for it. Pyjak meat Fresh, raw pyjak meat is a favorite of varren everywhere, in addition to many of Omega's population. Ramen A human delicacy. It is sold at a stand on the Citadel's Zakera Ward. Sauces, soups, marinades, and other liquid foods A collection of sauces, soups, and other non-solid foods. Asari honey-marinade A marinade created at an Ardat-Yakshi monastery. Peanut butter A butter that is created with peanuts. Peebe claims her name is Peanut Butter. Tummy-Tingling Tuchanka Sauce A sauce created by Fishdog Food Shack. Snacks and candies A collection of snacks, candies, and generally non-healthy food. Candy Assortment A deluxe selection of chocolates, hard candies, and caramels. These sweets are suitable only for level-amino acid-based life-forms. Chocolate chip cookies Jack mentions that this is the first thing she ate after she escaped Pragia. Chocolate lava bomb cake Cortez's aunt used to make it, he could go for it during party. Graxen A popular dextro-based snack from the Milky Way, served in large containers. It can be bought on Kadara, along with popcorn, for 9 credits. Vetra Nyx is fond of it, and requests it. Popcorn A popular human snack from the Milky Way. It can be bought on Kadara, along with Graxen, for 9 credits. Processed biscuits Liam wants to kick back with a box of awful processed biscuits, and perhaps encourages Lexi to also want too. Steak Cow Vetra burns one for a romanced Ryder. They are unsure if it is Earth cow. Fiend Drack wants fiend steaks for supper when visiting Elaaden. Varren Eaten by, at least, krogan who hunt varren and Zhu's Hope colonists. Sushi A restaurant sells it on the Silversun Strip. Spices A collection of spices and similar. Aminio-dextrous An aminio-based spice, a customer buys it from Zakera Ward. Aminio-sinister An aminio-based spice, a customer buys it from Zakera Ward. Coriander Grunt mentions this spice, when demonstrating his knowledge about spice chirality. Cumin Grunt mentions this spice, when demonstrating his knowledge about spice chirality. Curry EDI, Kaidan, and Traynor argues about it as an ingredient in a dish. TH34T A canned food product that can be found at various locations on the Nexus and the Tempest. It features a salarian on the logo. Trivia *According to Lexi during Task: Local Cuisine, most edible plants grown on Aya are also edible by the Milky Way species. *Javik mentions that many of the sentient species, such as krogan, asari, turian, salarian, and quarian, were ingredients in Prothean dishes. **Wrex mentions that salarian liver is best served raw, to which Javik concurs then proclaims it to be a delicacy in his cycle. *Wrex suggests the food on the Normandy SR-1 does not taste well. *Jaal claims that food from the Milky Way tastes bland. *If Grunt does not receive food fast enough during the party then he intends to eat a keeper. *Containers containing Chinese-like food can be found in opened containers at various locations on the Nexus, and several other unnamed food products. *Foster Addison mentions eating a crow. While it is possible that it was an idiom, with the food shortage on the Nexus and the transportation of animals such as pyjak, one can never know.